Wandering with a Partner
So, you're tired of working alone? You've decided to find someone to work alongside and act as a unit? You've realized that the Wasteland is a harsh environment, largely impossible to traverse alone (or at least for you)? You need a partner. Companions are a good find, because they are your loyal compadres working with you to acheive your goals. They act with you and for you, and will be a great help in your travels. Overall, these guys or gals will allow you to travel in more dangerous places, secure in the knowledge that they've got your back, and your expeditions throughout the wastes will be a lot less lonesome. Finding these Suckers When you walk through life, there are certain people you will encounter and deal with. You may carry out deeds for them, work with them, or employ the. Depending on the impact you have on them, they may be inclined to follow in your footsteps. Some will follow out of respect, others may have a personal agenda, but always they will think the same thing: this person is going somewhere. And why shouldn't they? You are a leader, and a strong one at that, capable of looking after yourself and the little extra weight your plus one brings. They do this, because they feel that they will gain something, whether it be a greater knowledge of survival, safe passage to a certain destination, or caps. Finding followers should be easy, as all that must be done is to flash a smile and leave an honest, strong view of yourself. Have a tough manner and be set in where you are going, for some may want a ride along the way, and you may offer it to them. Picking your New Pal When you encounter someone wishing to go with you, you must weigh the value and the cost in order to judge whether or not to accept. Many will have skills you don't possess, skills you can use, while others might bring extra muscle to fight your enemies or carry your trade loads. But is it worth it? These folk must be looked after and monitored, but you must also treat them as an equal, for at any point you both may go separate ways. If you hate interacting with others, this may not be the path for you unless absolutely necessary. Sometimes the folk you drag into combat are scientists or researchers who have never lifted a gun in their lives, meaning that you will spend that time ensuring that they don't get shot down. But you can't leave them behind only to need to go grab them once more. Some are better fighters than others, and some are more skilled than others, and depending on your preference and goals, you may need to make a tough decision on who to bring with you. And sometimes it isn't a matter of skill, but more of motivation. If they want to adventure or see the world, tell them to turn elsewhere; the world is a dangerous place and you have more important business than sight-seeing. If you differ in beliefs or values, it may not be worth it, as there will be a gap in trust that may lead to death. If you and your partner are not on the same side, how can you work together? Category:General Tips Category:General Roleplay Tips